Text messaging allows users of cell phones to send messages to other cell phone users. Email allows users of computers or other email-capable devices to send emails to other email users. Instant messaging allows users of computers to send instant messages to other computer users. Each device that is capable of one of these forms of communication uses a platform for communication specific to these different communication types.